ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
A Dance With Evil
'''A Dance With Evil '''is a 2018 horror/thriller film, directed by Christopher Cox in his direction debut, produced by Deep Sheep Studios and distributed by A24. The film stars Christopher Cox, Spencer Maples, Alaxx Hogan, and Camden Praisner, all in their feature film debut. After a young college student named Chris looses his job and isn't able to pay his rent he decides it's best to find a cheaper home. He gets in touch with a real estate agent who manages to find him a house on the outskirts of Tualatin, Oregon. He brings along his friends Spencer and Alaxx to check out the place. Once they get there things turn bad when the they find out the house is run down and is home to satanic worshippers who wish to use the three young men as sacrifices. Forced to flee into the woods, the three must try to survive and find their way home before they are killed. This is the Deep Sheep company's first feature film. After mostly working on short comedy sketches on YouTube, they finally got the chance to work on their first official horror film. Plot A young man named Chris (Christopher Cox) loses his job and finds out that he can't pay rent due to his low income. While talking with his friends about the matter he decides its best that he finds another job and a cheaper place to live. He manages to get in touch with a real estate agent named Camden (Camden Praisner). Luckily Chris gets a call from Camden the next day, saying that there is a house on the market for an extremely cheap price, and that its located on the outskirts of Tualatin, Oregon. Though Chris has to check out the house that night before it is taken off the market in the next few days. Chris's friends Spencer (Spencer Maples) and Alaxx (Alaxx Hogan) decide to come with him, both feeling that a house on the market in the middle of the woods is sketchy. Once they arrive at the location they discover a crappy run down farm house. Chris, though pissed off, decides to go inside to check if the real estate agent is there, since he agreed to meet him on the property. While inside the boys find creepy hand made artifacts like dolls and furniture. To their horror they discover a room with satanic symbols and numbers written all over the place. They begin to hear chanting outside the house and see that there are multiple people wearing red and white suits holding torches, this is when they discover that this is a satanic cult. Before they can escape they are attacked by Camden, and are cornered in a room. The people outside then throw their torches in the building and the house begins to burn. The three manage to escape out the window, they try to make it to the car only to discover it's been destroyed. They are forced to run into the woods. While out in the woods, Spencer is seriously injured after falling and breaking his foot, so Alaxx and Chris are forced to carry him. Things get worse when the temperature begins to drop and snow begins to fall. They find an abandoned building to hold up in. While inside resting and tending to Spencer's injury, Alaxx notices a truck pull up to the house and two people wearing masks step out of the truck. Not able to make it out of the house while being seen, the three are forced hide in the bedroom closet. After a tense moment they are unfortunately found and while trying to escape Spencer is killed by one of the men. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:George Stone Category:George Stone Entertainment